An eventual imprint
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Set in new moon. Jake has always being Bella's friend, so when the Cullen's leave he is there to help her. She begins to smile and laugh again. She is ready to make amends with her past and let it go, as she realizes that, Jake looks into her eyes for the millionth time and imprints on her. When they learned why he imprints now and embrace it, their life together begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here i am again, this time with an imprint story about Jake and Bella. it is not my first imprint story, but my first where the Cullens were part of Bella's life. So before we continue with the story i need to clarify someting. The meadow scene never happened in here, so the wolves didn't kill Laurent, that's why Alice sees him with Victoria. I hope you like this story, it might have two chapters or three, it will be short.**

* * *

 **An eventual imprint.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Crisis adverted?**

Bella despises having being left behind like some piece of furniture. She is mad, sad, angry, she can't believe that the man who saved her from death, the guy who took her to the prom despite all her complaints, the guy who told her he loved her, the guy she said it in return because she felt it. That guy, the chivalrous one, the one who was always looking out for her, _that guy_ have left her, in the woods, with a broken heart, broken dreams, and a broken future. At least, that's how it looked for her for several months, she felt like her life was taken from her. But then, one guy who was in the periphery of her life since she was a kid, became a man, and that man took it upon himself to make her whole again. He worked slowly, befriending her again, talking about mud pies and annoying fish trips with his sisters. Slowly Bella smiled again, laughed again, and slowly she realized that she was making amends with her past. She was still mad they all left her without a proper goodbye, but now she wasn't zombieing through life.

The girl that was smiling again, almost returned to her zombie state when her best friend first phase. When she discovered it she was surprised, couldn't one fairy tale be just that? A fairy tale?, but it wasn't her call to make judgments. They walked the bridge of his phasing and her dating their mortal enemy. They walked the bridge of her not wanting them back in her life. Yes, she still loved them, but she wanted them to be just the family of an ex, she wanted something more now, something she couldn't pinpoint at the moment, but that felt bigger than herself.

So, when they were returning from an expedition to the beach, he looked into her eyes just out of reflex, or out of instinct, and there it was, the thing he was expecting since he was told about imprints. Bella Swan, the girl he was so madly in love with, his best friend, was now his imprint. He couldn't be happier, but despite the happiness he was sacred death. Why now? Why not the other million times he has looked into her eyes?.

Billy's answer helped just a little, -your wolf wasn't ready to imprint on someone who might eventually leave. Though the imprints can deny the imprinting it is rare that they do. That has only happened once, and boy I have never seen a man more devastated in life. It was Sam and Emily. Sam was in love with Leah, they were close to moving together, then one look at Emily and he was all gone for her, obviously you just don't love the girl immediately, but you know that your imprint is the most important thing to you, someone who you will eventually learn to love, to cherish and someone you would die for. Sam wasn't miserable just because Emily rejected the imprint, but also because he caused Leah a great pain, and Emily didn't want to accentuate that, so for over a year that sort of triangle made the life of a wolf completely upside down-.

-So, Bella has the option to reject the imprint?- Billy nodded.

-Have you told her?-Jake denied with his head and Billy nodded again.

-My advise as an elder is you must tell her, she has to know about the legends, the wolves, the imprint, everything. My advise as a father is take it slow, baby steps, she is not from the Rez no matter how amount of time she has spent down here, you have to tell her, and let her know she has the option to reject it, it has to be her choice to take you. She comes from a bad break up so she might not be all open about a relationship right now, those vampires really did a number on her. - Jake took all in, but wondered, slightly amused, how much of those fatherly advises were from him, and how many were from his mother when they first met, or even Sue Clearwater, the matchmaker of the Rez.

-Thanks Dad.-Billy smiled.

-For the record. I'm glad you imprinted on her. When she accepts you, because I know she will, Charlie will have a field day.- Jake relaxed and laughed. They sure will make their parents lives.

Jake kept the imprint a secret for a few weeks, despite Sam telling him how urgent it was, despite his father's elder order, despite all the rules, he just couldn't, he always opened his mouth but said anything else but the thing he must tell.

The following weeks to his imprint event he felt their relationship changing, evolving maybe, she felt her getting more comfortable around him, and for the matter he got more comfortable around her, no more stumbling. Five weeks later to him imprinting on her, they were returning from the grocery store and were walking hand in hand (for the first time) to the door of her house. They both felt something urging them, she didn't know what it was, but he did. And despite all efforts to do the right thing, or more accurately, do it slowly, to give her time to take it all in, he made a dead stop, when she turned to ask what was wrong he pushed her to him and crashed their lips together. It was an awkward kiss because they both had a bag with groceries, and they made the kiss weird, but they didn't care about it. They stumbled forward, still kissing like their lives depended on it, Bella managed to open the door and they stumbled in the house only breaking the kiss to gently put the bags on the floor. She jumped and tangled her legs around his hips, and her hands in his hair, she was having the best French-kiss ever, and was enjoying it very much. Jake had his arms firmly around her waist and was enjoying the kiss as well.

A howl tore them apart, they were panting and smiling, he kissed her chastely this time and put her down.-Something's up, I gotta run.-She nodded blushing. Jake laughed, she was beautiful, while kissing she didn't blush nor demonstrated a sign of shyness, but after the best kiss he has ever have, she did.

-I will see you later...right?-she asked uncertain.

-Count on it, we have things to talk.-Bella nodded and Jake took off running shredding his clothes.

She sighed kind of relieved and confused. She did enjoy that kiss, and was very grateful to whomever howled because they could have done something she wasn't ready for, and she didn't want to regret doing it with Jake.

…

…

…

Bella was now lying on her bed, processing all that Jake told her that day. She already knew about the wolves, so nothing to process there, but the imprint thing was something huge to process. She really liked Jake, she could even say she was falling for him, but she didn't know how to feel about the imprint, about being Jake's imprint. She needed someone to talk about it, but she wasn't close to any of the boy's girlfriends, and she certainly wasn't going to ask Billy for an advice. She had the choice to reject him, but didn't like it. Why reject something so beautiful? You are fated to be a protector's mate. With that she smiled, she didn't need to talk to anyone anymore, her mind was set. With that she drifted off to sleep.

The next day they talked to Billy, and he told them that Charlie should be told about everything. Bella wasn't so sure about it, Charlie would have a heart attack when he knew she had dated a vampire, and now was dating a wolf. Sure, she knew he always rooted for Jake, but still it wasn't a talk she was looking forward to.

They managed to make a compromise with Billy, they wanted to have time to actually be a couple, they wanted time to work everything out, then, they personally would tell Charlie about all the mystical creatures running wild.

…

…

Two weeks later they found themselves in the same situation than the grocery day. She had her legs tangled around his hips and now she wasn't restraining, she was kissing him passionately, and he was doing the same thing. They were having troubles keeping their hands off one another. They broke the kiss when a loud "aheam" came from behind them just when they were reaching the stairs. This time Bella wasn't grateful for the interruption. She jumped from Jake really fast thinking it was his dad who had cleared his throat, but when Jake pushed her behind him she realized it wasn't either of their dads, it was non other than Alice Cullen.

Jake was tense, and growling, Alice was confused, Bella realized she had never seen Alice confused. Bella put a hand on Jake's shoulder trying to calm the shaking.-It's ok Jake, she won't hurt me – _not anymore_ she added to herself in her mind.

Jacob stopped shaking but didn't resigned his protective position. Bella kept an arm around Jake and stood by his side. She wanted to be over with her visit ASAP, she still has unfinished business with Jake.-What are you doing here Alice?

Alice smiled and was about to speak when a howl sounded from the distance. Jacob cursed and began shaking again, he had to go, it was one of Sam's unbreakable rules. Bella stood in front of her boyfriend and took his head on her hands, he was still shaking, but he would never phase with his imprint so close. - You have to go. I will be save. Just don't take too long- she said with a smile, but not any smile, _the smile_ that put him to his knees, she knew what _that smile_ did to him.-You'll have something interesting to think about while you're out.-She wanted to add something like "we will make real what ever you think" but restrained because it wasn't something she wanted to let Alice know.

Jacob smiled and kissed her deeply before stepping outside, Bella followed and grabbed the clothes he already had taken and left on her porch. She shook her head with a dreamy smile. When she returned, Alice was still in the same spot.

-What are you doing here Alice?-she repeated the question.

-I couldn't see you anymore, and was worried about you. So I stopped by.

Bella nodded.-Well, I'm good as you can see. Now you can leave.-Bella saw a flash of hurt in her face, but didn't back down. Even though she was grateful now about their leaving it didn't mean she was ok with that.

-Bella we never meant to hurt you...

-Alice, please, I don't care what you meant or not. I was hurt but not just by the man I loved and thought he loved me back, but by all of you. If you had to leave, a proper goodbye would have been ok. Just so you know, we humans has something called closure. You could have at least give me that. I'm mad you left, yes. I was a zombie, that is also true, I was devastated. Edward broke my heart in the worst way, whatever his intentions were he did it. You took my choice of closure away...no, scratch that, you made that decision from me. I have a voice, and a mind of my own, I know my options, my rights, not only my civil rights, my own personal rights, and you violated all of them by never giving me the choice, the simple and stupid choice of closure. So, excuse me if I don't want to hear about your apologies because I don't want them. I am happy now, extremely happy now.- Alice was shocked, Bella never spoke like that. She was happy to know that she had a voice of her own.

-You are right, I just thought you wanted to know...I would, If I were in your place.

-But you are not Alice. I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't care. You can send your family my regards and best wishes. I don't hold it against any of you, I just moved on and you can tell your brother dear that his wishes came true, I did move on.

-That's not fair!-she said mad.

-Oh, but taking away my choice is...Good bye Alice. Have a nice life.- _have a nice life with your conscience._ Bella was so mad now that she was facing Alice, she was letting all out, all the stress, all her regrets, her sorrows, her anger, her fears, her sadness. Alice just stood there absorbing everything _._

When Bella finished screaming, she had tears in her eyes, and was panting. She felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders. Alice hugged her and Bella hugged her back, sobbing all those feelings she didn't know she was holding inside of her.

An hour later Bella was better, she didn't apologize for her outburst because she meant every word.-so...Jacob finally made it out of the friend zone?-Bella laughed.

-he did.- and it was all she said. She didn't tell Alice she was Jake's imprint, not because she didn't want her to know, but because there wasn't any need of her knowing it.

-I love Jasper and he is my own hot mate, but you are a lucky bastard Bella, you got a hot guy.-Bella laughed harder. If only she could see all the boys from La Push, were she human, she would faint, those boys were something else.

-He is hot, but he is also the sweetest guy ever. He is...amazing-she smiled dreamily thinking of him.-He is mischievous but sweet.

-And you love him-it was a statement not a question.

Bella's smile was huge. She did love him, though she hadn't told him so, and she would certainly not tell Alice that.

-I'm starting to.

…

…

The wolves told Bella that the redhead leech was back, seeking something they didn't know. She told them it was probably her she wanted, though she couldn't be sure. She told them about James, Laurent and Victoria. Since she haven't heard about the last two, she didn't know what she wanted. Jake was mad, and scared to death. He was such a mess, such a shaking mess that Sam ordered him to cool off or leave the house, he would not risk his house face the wrath of mad werewolf. Bella was scared too, so she asked Alice for help.

\- What happened?-asked the vampire when she got to Bella's house. Bella was crying her heart out.-Did anything happen with Jacob?-she didn't like the mutts, but she liked Bella, and she was so happy with them.

-God no!-she managed to say.-Victoria is back. I don't know what she wants, she's being testing the wolves limits-Alice let Bella know eventually, that she knew about the wolves. Alice nodded and walked her to the car. As Bella was opening the passenger door, someone grabbed her arm, she screamed and step away, only to realize it was Jacob. But he wasn't happy, he wasn't shaking anymore, but he looked...defeated. She hated that look. That made her resolve to ask the Cullens for help stronger.

-Where do you think you're going?-he asked grabbing her arm.

She looked at him in surprise and shake his hand away from her arm-Excuse me?! Just who do you think you are? I already have a dad. Jacob, you don't give me orders, you do not allow me nor prohibit me to do anything, are we clear?- Alice was surprised, Bella never spoke to anyone that way. It was true she didn't like to receive orders, but she was usually more soft when telling that to someone.

-Bella...

She just shook her head, and hopped in the car. Alice did the same in silence, not speaking a word about what just happened.

When they arrived, they all greeted Bella with love, which she returned, she avoided Edward like the plague. Seeing him didn't change anything she had told Alice, and judging by his expression, her message have been delivered and received. He did not have to like it, just accept it.

Jasper apologized for almost killing her, and she just shook it off, no faults. She appreciated his apologies, specially because he was apologizing for his own actions and not for his brother's decision. She always knew Jasper was something different. Bella talked a little with Emmett while they waited a few minutes for Carlisle who was on his way home from running a few errands. Emmett was his booming and loud self as always, he kept teasing her to no end with dog's jokes. She just laughed and laughed, it was good to talk to him again. He didn't try to apologize, Alice had told her he threw a huge tantrum when they told him what was decided, he was the last one to leave, with Rosalie, who surprisingly didn't want to leave either. She wasn't there now but Emmett told her she just didn't want to come but was glad she was moving on.

When Carlisle arrived they talked and talked about Victoria's moves, Edward told them what she was thinking the few times he concentrated on her. They decided it was Bella whom she wanted, and since they didn't know anything about Laurent, they would try to track him and kill him just to be safe because Alice had been having glimpses of him talking to Victoria but couldn't determinate if he was agreeing to help her or denying his help. Bella begged them for their help, they didn't know what she was planning, if she was alone or not. Bella feared for her wolf family. The Cullens agreed to it and agreed to have a chat with Sam and the pack, Bella promised to pass the word.

When the meeting ended, she said proper goodbyes and was about to ask Alice for a ride when Edward intercepted her.

-May I speak to you privately?- She thought about refusing but decided against it, he owed her that much.

The family went hunting and left the house to the two of them.

-I owe you an apology. Though I know that won't change the pain I've caused nor the troubles you went trough, I thought it was the right thing to do. I just wanted to let you know, though I know it won't change anything, that I loved you when I said all those awful things in the woods, the words burn me until now, and I will never forgive myself for the pain I've caused you. I heard in Alice's mind what you told her, and you are as always, absolutely correct. I made the choice for you, not letting you have closure. But I'm glad that you moved on and that you're happy...you are happy right?

Bella smiled at his last question- happier than I have ever been. -Edward smiled and nodded. He looked a little sad.

Bella took his hands on her.- You were my first love, Edward, that doesn't go easily. I loved you, deeply, but you hurted just as deeply. I don't know why you did it, and as I told Alice, I don't care anymore, I wouldn't have done the same thing, but it is in the past, and I don't want to torment myself with ifs, or whys, it just happened. I moved on, I'm happy and I just want to live my life without danger dangling over my head. And honestly I just want to go back to the Rez- _and make out with my hot boyfriend, thank you very much._

Edward nodded.-I just have two more things to tell you and I'll take you to the treaty line.-Bella nodded.

-The first is, Alice and Jasper think they might have found my mate. It happened after she saw you with Jacob- Edward's smile brought a blush to Bella's cheeks. She forgot the little detail that he could have seen her scene with Jake trough Alice's eyes.- She lives in Alaska.

Bella smiled happy for him- I am glad to hear that. Have you two met?- Edward nodded.

-We have known each other for years, we like to call ourselves cousins. They follow the same diet. I don't know why Alice thinks she is my mate, but I know better now than to bet against her.

Bella giggled.-What's her name?

Edward smiled- Tanya.- Bella nodded.

-I am happy for you Edward. Despite your recent actions, you are not a bad person, and you deserve to be happy. But enough of that...you said two things, so, what is the other thing?

-Why did you fight with Jacob? Alice was replaying that in her mind, she was doing it unconsciously, but I'm so in tune with my family's thoughts that I couldn't help but pay attention.

-I didn't fight with him-she answered confused but then she realized what was he talking about and sighed- You saw how he demanded to know where I was going and grabbed me. You of all people know how I hate to be ordered like that.

-Bella, I don't think he was trying to order you.

-What do you mean?

-Bella. If Jacob was about to visit his ex girlfriend with her sister, what would you have thought? How would you have reacted?-She frowned and Edward chuckled.-exactly. I think he was jealous and thought that maybe you were thinking about taking us... _me..._ back.

Bella gasped and started to cry, she wasn't trying to do that, she just wanted to ask for help, she was so scared for herself, for Jacob, for Paul, who wasn't all too charming but was warming up, she just wanted to ...Oh god! What if she wronged hers and Jake's imprint? She couldn't live without him, she loved him so much. She looked at Edward helplessly, and his heart broke once more. Before him, his ex girlfriend was crying her heart out in fear of having given her actual boyfriend the wrong idea.

-Come on, I will take you to the treaty line. You better text him and ask him to pick you up.-She did that while she continued to cry and pray.

When they got to the treaty line, Bella ran into Jacob's shaking form, she didn't care that he was close to phasing, she needed him. Embry was with Jake, he stood there in silence and completely confused about what was going on. The leech drove off and they were left without a clue to Bella's state. She was clinging so hard to Jake's neck.

-What's wrong? Are you hurt?-Jake's hands wandered through her back searching for any injuries. Bella nodded and both wolves let out a growl.

-I hurt you- now it was Jake who looked at Embry completely lost.

-Honey, what on earth are you talking about?

She released him and looked him in the eyes.

-I yelled at you at my house and then left with Alice. I don't want them back. I want you, I love you..please don't leave me.-then she began to sob again.

Jacob took Bella's face in his hands.-Bella stop. Baby, I love you too, so much. What makes you think that I will be leaving you? The best thing that have ever happened to me, my beautiful and crazy imprint.

-I'm still your imprint?-she asked excited and relieved that she hadn't done anything to wrong it.

Jake laughed, amused and confused.-Baby, only death can break an imprint apart.

Bella jumped on his arms-Oh thank God!

Both wolves looked at one another still lost. Embry found this whole imprint thing to be cool, and kind of romantic, but boy, girls could be messy. This time he could say "crisis adverted". Embry was ordered by Sam to not leave Jake's side until they were back at his place.

-Bella, would you mind telling us what are you talking about?

Bella told the boys about her talk with Alice, her family, her desperate seek for help for them, her fears of one of them getting hurt, her fear of loosing Jake or loosing their imprint thing (which she still didn't understand very much). They decided to talk to Sam about the help thing, it wouldn't be so bad to have more territory covered. And now that they were back, though, temporarily as Bella told them, they had to stick to patrolling the reservation.

Jake kissed Bella slightly on the lips-Let's go to my house. It seems I have a lot of explaining to do.

On the way to Jake's house, she was sandwiched between the boys, but Embry was sticking his head out of the window and Bella was trying not to laugh, she just pictured him shaking his tail and sticking his tongue out like a cute huge Golden Retriever.-What is so funny?-Jake asked, content that she wasn't crying anymore.

-He is-she said pointing at Embry.- he is poking his head out of the window like some huge puppy dog, It is funny.

Embry laughed and turned to see her.-I only do that because you stink-Jacob laughed harder this time.

Bella looked at the boys confused and couldn't help but ask- I do?- Both boys nodded.-That's why you two were so eager to be at the windows.-they nodded again.-You two suck, I hate you.-Embry laughed and shrugged, and Jake kissed her cheek. Neither one of them told her what she smelled like.

Jake parked at his house and told Embry to go to Sam's, he had to talk to his imprint about a few things before going there. Embry agreed and took off running.

Bella stepped in the familiar house, she knew where everything was, and yet, this day, she felt like she was there for the first time, she felt insecure, and shy.

Jake hugged her from behind, they were both in a comfortable silence until Jake broke the embrace turning her so they were facing each other. He kissed her, this time no passion, no rush, sweet and slow. - I love you so damn much-he whispered when he leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled.-I didn't mean to tell it that way nor under that kind of circumstances.-he smiled amused.-I love you so much- she hugged him, resting her head in his chest.

-Baby, you really need to shower.-Bella stepped back.

-Why do I smell of? You and Embry were sticking your heads out of the car like there was something rotting inside, that is so not cool.

Jake shook his head.-You smell like them. We are quite sensitive to their smell, as they are to ours.-Bella nodded thinking about it. Her mouth opened when she realized Emmett's dogs jokes were not because she was dating a wolf, but because of the odor. So lame.

-Ok. I need to borrow your bathroom- Jake rolled his eyes but walked her to the bathroom. While she was in the shower, he decided that her clothes smelled too, so he grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers of him and put them on the sink. A few minutes later she was walking out of the bathroom, no leech stink left in her.

-Much better-he said with a smile.

-You are such a horrible boyfriend, telling me I stink, and then making fun of me.

-Stop complaining and come here.-he ordered smiling. She sat in his lap and rest her head on his shoulder, they sat like that for a few minutes, but she needed to explain herself.

She lifted her head to face him.-I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was so scared, no, I am so scared, I just thought it would be smart to ask for help, they know how this woman works, or so I think, I don't know. I can't loose you Jake. I hate the idea of any of you getting hurt, that's why I was so mad, so out of myself when you grabbed me. I know now that you would never control my life like that. And I guess that other part of me wanted to face them and yelled at them for leaving. I kind of appreciate that they left.-Jake raise an eyebrow, since they two resumed their friendship the only thing she said she was certain is that she would never forgive the Cullens for leaving.-That decision brought us together, your stubbornness kept us together and gave us this.-she wave between them.- I now know that I really needed to face them, to face what they represent, my past. It was so relieving to yell at Alice and Edward and let everything out. But in the process I let you think that I was walking away from us. You have to know, Jake, that I would never, ever walk away from us. I may not understand the implications of imprinting but I know you, the kid I made mud pies with, the man I fell in love, and you are my everything. -Jake was about to interrupt her but she raised a hand to stop him- don't think I don't know I wouldn't be this rational if the situation was reversed, I probably would have cried, and yelled and drown in jealousy as you went to see your ex. - Jake laughed and kissed her forehead.

-you're done?-Bella nodded.-Good, I wasn't trying to order you nor control you. Though I really was afraid that you were going with her because you wanted to get back with him. I know now that that wasn't the case. But I am scared too, but for you, a feared of loosing you, to him or to the crazy leech that wants you for some odd reason, and everything came down to me and I just couldn't handle it. I didn't hurt you, did I? When I grabbed your arm?- Bella shook her head, he had grabbed her firmly but not hard enough to hurt her.-so, now that everything is cleared...I need to explain a little bit better everything that comes with the imprint.-Bella smiled, she loved those kind of stories.

He told her that imprinting is founding a forever mate, that even if the wolf didn't love the imprint at first sight, he learns to love her, and then the imprint becomes everything for the wolf. He repeated the part of her having the option of refusing the imprint, and told her that he would be whatever she wants and needs, a friend, a best friend, a lover, a mate, whatever she wants he will be that.

-so, If I want you to be my pet, you will be my talking dog?-she joked, he poked her sides tickling her and she jumped away from his gasp.-i am so buying you a bone, and a leash.

-Do that, and keeping my hands away from you would be easier.-Bella laughed and Jake smiled, he loved seeing her that free and carefree. -A guy can dream baby.- Bella nodded.

-Come on, we have to go to Sam's.

* * *

 **so, Victoria wants Bella, what else is knew? i don't think i will be writing about the wolves killing her with vampire's help, i think that i will stik to the wolves and their happy lifes after the "batlle" with Victoria is over.**

 **YAY OR NAY? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!:)**

 **KISSES AND WOLVES BITES FROM VENEZUELA**

 **PATY4HALE**

 **30/05/16**


	2. Happy Father's day Jacob!

**Thanks to sarahmicaela88 for telling me that I said Bella was eight MONTH pregnant and not eight WEEKS pregnant, I didn't realized i wrote something different form what i was thinking, and I added the extra of how Jake asked Bella to move in with him. So thank you for that too. I had to upload this chapter again...:)**

 **So, i wasn't exactly planning on posting anything on father's day, but i kind of wanted to honor this day somehow.**

 **Happy father's day to your dads, or to you if you are a dad and are reading this, or have a husband and a kid :)**

 **Hope you like this chapter, is shorter than the first one, but is cute, sort of...I think this is going to be a short fic, maybe one ow two more chapters (just in case you were wondering)**

 **I leave you to it!:)**

 **reviews por favor!:)**

* * *

 **An eventual imprint  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Happy father's day Jacob!**

Two years have passed since the wolves and the Cullen's destroyed Victoria and Laurent. They had a few newborns with them so they wouldn't be outnumbered by the Cullen's. How naïve they were. Bella was grateful for the first time that her life wasn't normal, because The Cullen's ended up needing the wolves and the wolves needed the Cullen's as well. There wasn't a big battle or anything similar. Bella stayed at her house with two wolves (Paul and Embry), Paul antagonized her all the time while Embry ate her food, he said he was nervous and kept eating her leftovers (not that she minded, she was a little tired of eating chicken, or lasagna). When the "fight" was over, Jake rushed to her house to tell the news, little did he know that Leah was close behind him, furious because they had to risk their lives for her yet again. Bella took everything Leah had to say in silence, when she finished she made her case. She didn't ask for any of what was happening, she didn't ask to fall for a vampire, nor did she ask for him to leave, or to Jake to imprint on her, but it happened, and she embraced it bravely or cowardly, it was her life, her decisions were hers, and when she accepted Jacob, the pack became her family, so she wasn't allowing anything bad happening to either one of them. Leah was being a bitch, looking at her with mad eyes, disdain showing in her face; that was all it took for Bella to step forward and slap her (injuring her hand in the process)

-If you are so sick of me "risking your lives" then leave me alone, and the pack for that matter, they would be better without your bitchy attitude all the time. I won't go anywhere, so you suck it or leave-Leah had looked at Bella in surprise. Jacob moved closer to Leah just in case she decided to give back the slap. Paul was impressed and proud of Bella, there was a time when he didn't like her, but Jacob and Sam _ordered_ him to stop being and ass and giver her a chance like he had done with all the imprints. He found out she was a cool chick to be around, and he liked her, but her shyness drove him nuts, he was always encouraging her to speak her mind all the time and not when her emotions were unbearable. He asked Jacob if his wolf would be ok with him showing her how to defend herself (not that that would help her against an enemy like a vampire or a wolf, but it would be useful if any human decided to antagonize her), Jacob said it would be fine as long as he kept her safe, Paul promised it.

Leah had a hurt look on her eyes, and without saying another word she stomped out of her house. Bella didn't meant her words, but she was mad, and angry, and tired of Leah's hatred and attitude towards her. Bella knew it wasn't her place to ask her to leave, as a wolf, her alpha was Sam, but she was so sick of her that she just blurted everything that came into her mind without thinking twice. When she calmed she saw the three boys smiling proudly at her. She laughed and shook her head. But the situation really wasn't funny, she had hurted Leah, whether it was her intention or not, she gave her where she was most vulnerable, and she hated that.

-Don't feel guilty. She was asking for it since the beginning, you just were the only one with the... _ovaries..._ to do it.-Jake and Embry nodded in agreement to Paul's words.

So here she were three months after that "fight" waiting for Leah to show. Emily had told her to be patient and give her time and space. She knew Bella didn't meant to hurt her like that, but she did and she wanted to apologize and explain her words to her. She didn't need (nor wanted for that matter) to antagonize Leah, she had enough in her plate right now.

The door of Jake's house opened revealing the image of a mad Leah (what else is new?).

-You asked for me-Bella nodded and told Leah her story and why she fought with her pack a bunch of crazy vampires. Leah still didn't like it, but kind of understood Sam's decision to fight along the Cullen's in order to exterminate a threat, and truth be told, she was glad she got to kill a few of those weirdos. -I still don't like you very much.

Bella smiled.-It's ok. I don't really ask you to.-Leah nodded but instead of leaving she stayed there. She was tired of running around the Rez and just wanted to rest. Besides Jacob was doing god knows what and this way she could keep Bella company.

-May I ask you a question?-Bella nodded surprised. -Why did you forgive the leech if he hurt you that much?

-I really don't know. I guess it didn't matter anymore, not just because of Jacob, but because I was tired of I don't know feeling dependent I guess? It's not exactly a forgiveness but a liberation I must say. Their departure made me so angry and sad for so long that it felt like a hell of a burden I was carrying, so when Alice showed up and I got to say everything, I felt lighter but not completely free. I understand now that I had to face the thing that hurt me in order to really move on with my life, Jake or no Jake I had to do that. I don't really know you and I won't assume to know what you felt when you learned about Sam and Emily, specially because you didn't understand what was happening, but now that you know that neither of them had the option and that Emily went so far to even reject the imprint just to keep it from hurting you more, don't you think that you may be have to let go a little of that anger? I'm not telling you what to do, I never liked anyone telling me what to do, and I won't do it to you, but where I in your place, it's seems a bit logical to do it.-Leah opened her mouth to replicate but Bella held up a hand stopping here-Nor I am telling you to completely forgive them ,though I think they didn't do anything you have to forgive them for.

Leah wanted to make a comment, she wanted to yell at that pale face and tell her she wasn't anyone to tell her what to do, or how to feel, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Bella was right. Now, being in the pack, and for that matter, being in Sam's mind, she realized that the imprint wasn't a choice, it was instinctual. It still hurt, but she needed to get through it or leave, and she didn't really want to leave.

-I don't like it when other people are right.-Bella smiled amused at Leah's words. After that they kept each other company, not because it was necessary but because they wanted to do it. Bella was missing Jake and he was running some errands for god knows what. He's been so secretive the last few months that she was beginning to worry about it. She sighed. -Spit it out-Bella turned her head to Leah, looking at the she wolf confused.

-What?

-I can tell some thing's on your mind, you didn't sigh like that for fun. What is it?

-For someone who doesn't like me, you worry too much.

-Oh please, just because I don't like you too much, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you drown in whatever you're thinking.

-All right. Jake is being weird.-Leah looked at her like she wasn't telling her anything new, Bella laughed.-I mean, he's being all secretive and evasive when I ask about his day. It's driving me crazy and honestly I'm a little worried as well.

Leah had a little suspicion of what was Jacob doing, and if she was right she wasn't telling a soul about it. She didn't need anymore shit adding to her status right now.

-Or maybe you are just being paranoid. You know we have jobs, right? And families? And between our families, our jobs, pack duties and their imprints we don't have much time. Relax pale face, he's not cheating on you. Besides, he asked to move with him almost four months ago, what happened with that excited an annoying as hell couple who couldn't stop telling everyone they were moving together as soon as they find a house,-Bella smiled sadly and slightly amused remembering how excited she was when Jake asked her to move with him

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Jake and Bella were cuddled in Bella's living room watching the credits of a movie slide in the tv, they were in a comfortable silence, but Bella could tell that her boyfriend was planning something, since the wolves killed Victoria and the few stupid vampires who were with her, he was anything but silent, she wasn't worried per sé, she was worried he was planning something mischievous, they boys (specially Paul and Embry) loved to prank people, and Jake soon joined them in the fun, so she was wondering what was he planning and who was going to be the victim this time.

-Baby?

-Hmmm?-was all she said, even if she was wondering about his plans she didn't mind too much to ask him about them , if it was a prank, she would find out soon, if it was something else, he would tell her eventually.

-If I ask you something, would you answer honestly, without taking in consideration my feelings?-Bella looked at him confused.

-Don't I always do that?-Jake nodded, a little nervous.

-I was looking for a place to move, since i graduated from school and have some money saved, and i was thinking, that maybe, if you want, and only if you're ready...you'd move in with me?

Bella was shocked, her boyfriend, her wolf was asking her to move in with him? She was surprised, she loved him deeply of course, and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She had some money saved as well, and since Charlie insisted on paying her college tuition until she finished, she had more money than she was planning so she could at least help Jake with things.

-Are you sure you want me living with you?-Jake nodded and Bella smiled brightly- Under the same roof.-Jake nodded again.- 24/7-Jake rolled his eyes but nodded again.-We will fight a lot, and we might be a mess at the beginning...-Jacob kissed her deeply interrupting whatever she was going to say next.

-I love you, that should be enough for now. Would you live with me or not?

Bella hugged him tightly- Yes!-she was so excited.-Oh we have to tell Charlie everything don't we? we've been delaying that for two years. And there's Billy and the guys, and my mom who would scream until Martians can hear her.

Jake smiled amused seeing her girlfriend go on and on and on on who should they tell first.

 _ **END OF THE FLASH BACK**_

-I never thought he was cheating on me!-Bella yelled angry, she stood from the couch and went to the kitchen, though she didn't make it there. She fainted in the middle of her and Jake's house.

"Great! Now they're gonna think I sedate her or something"Leah thought rushing to Bella's side. Lifting her, and putting her on the couch while calling 911. After that call ended she called Jacob.

-Hey beautiful-was his answered. Leah felt something in her heart, she wanted that. She wanted someone to share her days with, good and bad days. She just wanted someone to love her for what she was.

-Why thank you Jacob! But I'm calling to let you know that your bride to be is passed out on your couch, and an ambulance is on its way, so you should come to your house.- with that she ended the call and kept a close eye on Bella. She didn't knew very much about medicine, just enough to apply first aids.

…

…

…

A few minutes later, Paul and Leah were on Jake's and Bella's kitchen waiting for the paramedics to finish their job. Jacob was hysteric holding a now conscious Bella's hand who kept telling Jake she was fine.

-You are not fine. You passed out for no reason. We should take you to the hospital.- Bella smiled and shook her head.

-I really feel fine. I have nothing, it could have been stress.-she sat on the couch just as the paramedic was done.

-Miss, I agree with your...-he looked at Jake to confirm his civil status, Jake didn't get the memo.-friend, you should go to your gynecologist. We suspect you might be pregnant.

Bella looked at the paramedic in disbelief, she wasn't even engaged and now she was probably pregnant. A baby of a man who has been avoiding questions about his days. Oh god! What if Jake doesn't want her anymore? And he was just trying to find a way to tell her? Now she might be pregnant and become a single mom.

-Are you sure?-Jake asked, the guy nodded.

…

…

So here they were, siting in the waiting room of Bella's doctor. Bella was a bundle of nerves, since she fainted at her house, she has been feeling a little dizzy and nauseated, confirming in a 80% what the paramedic suspected. Jake was nervous as well, but mostly excited, he was going to be a dad. Maybe it was a little scary, but he was so ready to take care of his baby, to teach him or her how to read, how to ride a bike, how to get in trouble and not be caught. But he was feeling uneasy, Bella was barely speaking to him for some unknown reason and he had a surprise for her.

-Isabella Swan-her name was called by the doctor's secretary. She stood up and walked to the office without waiting for Jake. He was hurt, what was going on with her?

Jake sat in front of the doctor's desk and listened Bella answer all his questions, he followed them eventually when he asked her to rise her shirt and lower a bit her jeans in order to make an sonogram and confirm or not their suspicions.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to both of them, the doctor smiled and turned to Bella.- Well Miss Swan, congratulations, you are eight weeks pregnant, your babies are healthy and well.

-Babies?-Jake and Bella asked at the same time.

The doctor laughed.-Yes, you are having twins. We don't know the sex yet, it's too early, but we will soon. I will order you some blood test, and give you a prescription for some pills. You can clean yourself while I do what I told you.

Jake was now more scared than happy, one baby was amazing, but two? Could he do it right with two babies at the same time? He was going to have gray her before they turn one year.

…

…

…

Two days have been, two days where Bella barely spoke to her boyfriend, two days where he had seen her cry her heart out, two days where she returned home late at night and went out very early in the morning. He was worried, mad, and deeply hurt. Didn't she want their babies? Didn't she love him?

-Bella, are you all right, baby?-he tried nicely the first time after he decided to confront her.

Bella didn't look him in the eye when she answered.-Yes, I'm good. I have to go. I'll see you at night.-she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

-Please, talk to me. You barely speak to me, you avoid me, you don't sleep at night, what's wrong?

Bella looked up and saw how hurt the love of her life was.- I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to. You've been elusive the last month, you won't give me a straight answer when I ask about your day. If you don't love me anymore just tell me before I found myself alone and raising two kids.

-What? What makes you thing that I don't love you anymore? Bella, you are my imprint, the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate. I love you more and more every day, and I can't tell you how happy, excited and terrified I am to be a dad, and to be a dad with you, to have children with you. God! You are so silly, I have been elusive because I had a surprise for you and If I had answered your questions it would've been ruined. I planned this romantic trip to the cliffs and planned a picnic and then I would go down on one knee-he knelled to the ground- and I would put out out a ring- he put out a ring-and ask you to marry me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? - At this point Bella was crying, her hands were on her still flat belly. Jake reached to her and put one of his hands on her belly, making Bella laugh and cry at the same time.

-Yes!-she answered, and now that everything was somehow solved she felt so stupid for thinking all that.-I am so sorry for avoiding you. I was really scared of you not wanting me anymore

Jake shook his head-Silly girl, I will always love you!-Bella smiled and kissed him.

Bella texted Leah telling her the news. Leah kept telling her that she didn't like her, but Bella realized that wasn't true. They weren't exactly best friends, but they grew closer after that conversation about forgiving and forgetting.

Leah's response made Bella laughed. _Happy father's day Jacob!._

Jake saw the text and laughed.-Happy father's day indeed.

* * *

 **Yay or nay?  
**

 **Les gusto, no les gusto?**

 **Did you like it, did you not like it?**

 **Hope you review your opinion!**

 **Espero que me den su opinión!**

 **Saludos!:)**

 **Greetings!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **19/06/2016**


	3. The pooped baby girl

**Here is the last chapter of this mini fic. I wasn't very much inspired this last few months, that's why I didn't updated anything, i was considering ending the fic with the last chapter, but decided against it...**

 **Hope you like it... this piece is inspires on a story about me when I was a baby and got poop all over me, my crib, my sheets and pretty much everything around me. I know that Nolebucgirl has a chapter similar to this on one of her stories, I did not copy her. this chapter really happened to my mom when she went to check on me on day.**

* * *

 **An eventual imprint**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The pooped baby girl**

Here they were, again at the doctor's office, she was three months pregnant, and was about to find out the gender of her babies. She was as excited as terrified, if it wasn't easy taking care of one baby, it wouldn't be taking care of two. But she promised herself, and her babies, that Jake and her would try their hardest to be the best parents they could be.

-If you keep twisting your fingers like that, you'll end up breaking them.-said Jake as he grabbed her left hand and started playing with her ring. They still hadn't choose a date, but they were toying with a few. The closest date they were thinking was three months away, Bella said at the beginning that she didn't wanna be showing in her own wedding, but after much thought, she realized that she didn't want to wait for her children to b born, because chaos would descend of them then. So she talked to Jake and the farthest date they thought was for months away. At the end the few choices the had, reduced to two, three or four months top. She was planning her wedding with the help of the pack's girls and her mom, who, to her surprise was the most excited one about everything, including being a grandmother.

Jake was about to ask her why she was smiling, when the doctor's secretary called for them. This time, they went together, Bella was showing a little, when you were carrying two babies instead of one, you tended to show sooner. Jake helped her up on the bed-like thing the doctor had, and while Bella lied on the paper covering the bed, the doctor slid her pants down a bit and her shirt up to her breast so she could put the wand in her belly. Bella forgot about everything around her, and stared mesmerized at the screen, her babies were too small to be full baby-shaped, but they were big enough to be identified one from the other.

-That is so cool. They are so little-Jake said, smiling but looking at the screen and not to her fiancée.

-Well, they are healthy, they have the size of a fifteen weeks babies, and it seems like you are having a girl and a...-she slid the wand a little on Bella's belly so she could try to identify the sex of the other baby.-looks like this little one doesn't want us to see it's private parts. Let us hear their heartbeats and try one more time, if the baby doesn't move, well, you'll have to wait for the next appointment to find out-Said the doctor bemused.

Jake smiled and looked at Bella.- Wether is a she or a he, our baby is definitely yours, stubborn and shy. -Bella giggled and gasped when she heard the thumbing-like noise. It was her babies heart beats. She cried and whipped her eyes with a little bit of shame when the doctor looked at her, she smiled reassuringly to Bella.

-Most first mommies cry a lot when they hear the heartbeats.-Jake laughed, but he was amazed and awed.

At the end of the appointment, the doctor tried once more to identify the sex. To everyone's surprise, she could. It was a boy. So they were having the couple, a boy and a girl. And Bella was already freaking about wolf genes, but Jake put her mind at ease, he said they would deal with it when and if it happened.

Billy and Charlie, the spoiling grandparents were so excited about the news about their grandchildren that they showed up with a bunch of cutes and weird presents one afternoon. Bella kept laughing at the faces her father and father in law kept making about every piece of cloth, or every little toy they got them. The worst of all, was Rennée, she send three boxes of new and old clothes, mixed with a few pictures of Bella as a baby, no matter how hard she tried to hide them, Jake found them. She wasn't an ugly baby, in fact, she was a beautiful baby (at least that's what her father and future husband kept saying).

They arranged a room with two cribs, one with blue sheets, and the other with pink sheets, she decorated the room with an animal theme, under Leah's strict orders, she was like a decoration Nazi. Nobody contradicted her, nor thought about doing it.

Jacob's babies, weren't the first puppies of the pack, Emily and Sam already had a son, but as it happened with Alex (Emily's and Sam's son) everyone went crazy.

….

….

….

Three months had passed, and one week since they both said yes in front of their family and friends. Bella was now 29 weeks pregnant, and had a not-so-huge-belly as Jake called it, because he made the mistake of saying she was big once, boy never again. He spent like two days apologizing to his gorgeous but very hormonal imprint.

They decided to take a small trip to Phoenix, to visit Renée and so she could meet her still-not-born grandchildren. They stayed at a hotel near Renée's house and enjoyed the sun and the beaches. But after two amazing weeks of sun, and fun, and a very needed and deserved rest, they parted to Washington again. As soon as they arrived, they booked another appointment with the doctor, just for control, and like last time, their heartbeats were strong, healthy, and well placed. Bella was eager for them to arrive, Jake too, but as the date of the birth approached his nerves increased, Bella wasn't very helpful in that department, she kept laughing at him, and picturing two crying babies, who needed to be changed at the same time. Jake was too shock with the image to think of logic, Bella would be there with him, and if they were to have to crying babies at same time, that needed a diaper change, they were two, so each one of them could take care of one baby.

…

…

…

Two months, that was the age of their babies. Two months since he spent what felt like an eternity in the hospital because Bella had contractions but wasn't ready to give birth. The first time he got to hold his daughter and his son, he cried like a little boy whose favourite toy was taken from him. He cried tears of an adult man who is scared of raising such delicate things, but he promised Bella that no matter how scared he was, he was going to be the best daddy in the world. On October 11 th, Maximilian and Abbigail (Max and Abby for the family and friends) were born. The proud grandparents pacing impatiently on the waiting room, were told about the news, and they celebrated without the babies parents (they ere taking care of the newborns after all).

So, two months, that's not big enough make any kind of disaster, Jake thought, while he lied in the couch of the living room, watching tv while Bella slept. When her daughter made a little noise, he rushed over to her, hoping to catch her in time to prevent her from crying and waking her brother or her mother. But the scene in front of him was horrible. Abby had pooped everything in her crib, and herself as well, her pajama, her face, her hands, the bars on the crib were brown and white (and they were white when they bought it, so the brown was another thing that must have come from his daughter's dirty diaper). The only clean thing in her spot was the mobile that hung over her head. How in the hell, a two month-old, tiny creature could cause such a mess in such a little time?!. He took the wet wipes from the babies sort-of closet, and cleaned her hands, her face and her little feet. Then, he proceeded with caution, he undressed her, and boy, the smell was awefull, but he had to go on, he undressed her completely, took out her diaper, and cleaned her the best way he could. He tossed the very dirty diaper in the trash can, and went with her smiling and sleepy baby to the bathroom to bath her. When Bella woke up, the first thing she did was checking on her babies. She laughed surprised at the scene on her daughters crib. After checking on Max, who was clean, and sound asleep, she went to look out for her husband and Abby. Jake explained everything and Bella couldn't believe it. Such a mess for such a tiny a baby.

Charlie laughed and laughed until he cried when he heard the story, and tell Bella it was payback, because she did that often, only that she laughed like maniac when he or Renée scolded her for it.

* * *

 **Thanks for everything, i know is short but i wanted it this way.**

 **21/08/2016**


End file.
